The present disclosure relates to a joint part constituted from a plurality of metal pieces welded to each other, and to a manufacturing method therefor.
To form a housing, a cover, or the like for a variety of mechanical parts, a plurality of metal pieces (base materials) are occasionally welded to each other using a high-energy beam such as an electron beam and a laser beam because of a constraint related to forming or the like.
For example, the method of laser butt welding for metal pipes according to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-272586 includes a step of performing temporary welding of a butt portion at a fusing depth that is smaller than the pipe thickness, and a step of performing main welding of the entire circumference of the butt portion by fusing the pipes through the entire range in the pipe thickness direction.